As e'er beneath a waning moon was haunted
As e'er beneath a waning moon was haunted, by Astrodragon, continues the adventures of Dragonsfyre. It is published in four parts, from 2019-01-21 to 2019-04-22. It covers covers from 2016-10-02 to 2016-10-17. It is preceded by Like a Candle in the Wind. At the time this page was created, there is no next story. Summary Part 1 Part 1 was published on 2019-01-21 and covers from 2016-10-02 to 2016-10-07 2016-10-02 - - > Evening, Poe cottage Bianca, Morgana and Laura are in Morgana’s and Bianca’s room discussing the revelations about changelings. They discuss how Calliope’s secret got out, and then look at how secure their own back stories are. They suggest Laura ask Kurenai to check if there are any holes in her story, and fix them and possibly plant traps. Michelle Brown is unpacking from her move from Melville to Poe when Hikaru, her former RA, arrives. Hikaru intimates that she’s still welcome in Melville. They discuss certain disquieting rumors involving Mrs. Horton, the Poe house mother, who seems to want to transfer a number of students into Poe. 2016-10-03 Morgana is happy enough to be singing in the showers, giving several of the girls pause. At breakfast, Morgana asks Calliope about how the rest of the girls are treating her now that her secret is out. Erica replies: some bad, some good. Then Bianca suggests adding some wards to their room. Laura decides to mix things up by suggesting that Morgana join Unladen swallows. Morgana pleads a case of terminal stage fright. At theory of magic class, Bianca and Morgana discuss the wards on Erica’s and Calliope’s room. Morgana comes up with an idea of how to let them know if the wards have been broken. In the lunch line, Hermione insults them and Morgana finds a rejoinder that leaves her sputtering. Then Cerulea decides to mix it up by asking if Morgana has blown up any more bunnies lately. After magic lab class, Morgana goes to see Ms. Grimes to evaluate what has gone wrong with her magical abilities. After evaluation, Grimes decides to send her to Eldritch. Around 6 pm, Morgana visits Laura in her lab to have the new earplugs fitted. 2016-10-04 That morning, Ms. Horton tries to get Geoffrey Mazarin|Headmaster Mazarin to transfer Tia from Melville to Poe. The headmaster isn’t having it. They finally settle on a hearing next week. At lunch, Gravedigger reflects on how unfair it was that Calliope had been turned into a beautiful girl and then hid it. He certainly wouldn’t have! He thinks Morgana is a demoness, and decides to check with Penny Dreadful to make sure. After calculus class, Timothy King chats with his friend about whether he will be able to make it with Morgana before Halloween. He asks Inkblood to get him a dossier on Morgana. 2016-10-05 In Magic Lab, Ms. Grimes shows them how to draw a spell on the air instead of a spell slip. Morgana was doing fairly well, A.J. wasn’t bad, but had serious problems. After class White Snake came over asking for information on Hikaru. Around 5:pm, Morgana goes to Erica’s and Calliope’s room to install wards. She uses a dragon plushie as the warning mechanism if the wards have been breached. That evening, Morgana receives a package shipped via Federal Hexpress. From Thulia. It has the makings of a linked scrying bowl. 2016-10-06 After magic lab, Morgana escorts Binanca a ways - she had been hit by part of an exploding robot, and then heads to the store for spell components. $700.00 lighter she has everything she needs. She goes to her space in the Magic Lab to do the prep work. Finally, it’s too late to do the spell tonight. - - > Somewhere Nephandus talks to the Major of the mercenary unit he’s contracted for the extraction. The operation is go for next Tuesday. (probably the 11th). - - > Back at Whateley 2016-10-07 After classes, Morgana sees Eldritch in her forge under the magic department. Eldritch watches as Morgana goes through several spells in both normal and dragon form. She spots a “secondary eddy” in the way the essence flows in dragon form, and decides a consultation with Ms. Grimes is in order. That night, just before midnight, Morgana charges the bowl and makes contact with Thulia. They discuss Whateley in general. Part 2 Part 2 was published on 2019-02-18 and occurs between 2016-10-09 and 2016-10-15. 2016-10-09 In the morning, after breakfast, Morgana talks a bit with Adam Carlisle while waiting for Adam’s girlfriend, Dawn. When she arrives, Morgana asks about healing spells, and Dawn directs her to talk to Ophelia Tenent, who is teaching her healing. Late that evening, Morgana introduces her roommate, Bianca, to Thulia, her extra-planar contact. All goes well until Mrs. Horton, the house mother, walks in unannounced. After a detailed examination of what’s actually happening, Mrs. Horton gives it her very qualified blessing, as long as the contact is restricted to three nights a week, of no more than an hour. 2016-10-10 In the morning, Caitlin Bardue and Elyzia Grimes have a conference in Ms. Grimes’ office about Morgana. They agree to have Dr. Tenent, Fey and Kayda Franks do several more specialized tests. Before lunch, Bella Horton visits Headmaster Mazarin’s office to press her case for transferring Tia to Poe. After a bit of back-and-forth, the request is refused. Late that evening, Morgana and Bianca have a bit of a discussion about her second lab. Morgana agrees to learn where it is and keep it secret. 2016-10-11 At 8:00 that morning, Morgana has another round of testing with Dr. Tenent. The results are interesting. There seems to be a connection with her horns, and several other anomalies that are connected with the way Thulia designed her body. - - > Somewhere in Turkmenistan A mercenary group captures the two survivors from the Cult of the Red Baal, and destroys the encampment where they were being held. 2016-10-12 - - > Bacu The mercenary group prepares to turn the retrieved prisoners over to Nephandus’ group. - - > Back at Whateley In Theory of Magic class, AJ asks Morgana and Bianca about some troubles he’s having with a girl. He’s completely unaware that they probably don’t have any insight. Then they get onto Smokey, AJ’s dragon familiar, dive-bombing the invisible bunnies. The lesson is on magic items, specifically wands. That evening in their private lab, Morgana puts the finishing touches on a fake wand. Bianca is initially mystified, and then amused. 2016-10-13 At dinner, Morgana tells about her testing with Kayda and Fey. 2016-10-14 In BMA, Vic manages to take Mouse by using a trick he’s been developing. Then it’s Morgana’s turn against Crysis. He falls for the fake wand while she prepares and uses a dazzle spell. 2016-10-15 After lunch, Morgana heads for Range 7 with Laura to test her PFG. They’re joined by Erica, Tia, Bailey and Vic. They’re met by Caitlin Bardue, who introduces them to what Range 7 is for. They test Laura’s PFG with bullets and lightning bolts. Then Erica suggests having Morgana test it with fire. She suffers a burnout. Part 3 Part 3 was published on 2019-03-18, and continues the events of 2016-10-15, to 2016-10-17. Ms. Grimes, Mrs. Horton and Dr. Bellows are in a conference about Morgana when they are notified she has a burnout. Dr. Tenent’s opinion is that she had a Type 2 burnout - something that happens after the patient’s powers have stabilized. It’s almost always caused by an external event, or at least something foreign that can be identified. Not in this case. 2016-10-16 After a night’s sleep in Doyle, Morgana attends a meeting in the Magic Department’s conference room. Things go around a few times until Ms. Grimes says she wishes she had a complete before scan. Morgana mentions that Thulia had done one. Ms. Grimes says they don’t have that one, though, and Morgana drops the bombshell: she’s been in contact with Thulia since she was rescued. Grimes gives Mrs. Horton a long-suffering look. Mrs. Horton fetches the bowl and other equipment. They summon Thulia, who agrees to do an examination in her work-space. At lunch, the Mutant Mayhem Machine all want to know what’s going on with Morgana, but Bianca doesn’t know much, and what she does know she’s promised not to share. Morgana and Caitlin take a portal to Thulia’s workroom, where she reacquainted herself with Bruce. Thulia takes a while doing a complete scan and then says it will be a couple of hours before she has everything correlated. Morgana and Caitlin return to Earth, while Thulia tells Bruce the bad news - the Cult stuck Morgana with a bit of hellspawn that has developed to the extent that it will kill her shortly. She goes to consult with her grandmother. After the meeting resumes, Thulia gives them the bad news, and then says she has a possible solution. She wants a payment for her services (she’s limited by something (possibly the Compact of Solomon) so she has to get a payment). She wants visitation rights. After some discussion they work out an agreement. That evening, Morgana’s sister visits her in Doyle. They have a long talk. Also that evening, Ms. Grimes asks Vanessa Barton to substitute for her the next couple of days, since she’ll be busy. 2016-10-17 That afternoon, Thulia arrives again and prepares to take Morgana and Caitlin to her workroom for the hellspawn extraction procedure. Part 4 Part 4 was published on 2019-04-22 and occurs on 2016-10-17. --> Thulia's workroom. Morgana and Caitlin arrive at Thulia's and workroom, where they're joined by Bruce. Thulia does a preliminary working to link her with Morgana and give her extra power if she needs it. The procedure leaves a mark on both of their bodies. Then she explains that Morgana is going to have to fight the psychophagus and win if she expects to survive. Thulia pulls both Morgana and the psychophagus (which appears to be named sQjU5qVccFLd) out of Morgana's body. The psychophagus tries to trap her with several illusionary scenarios before eating her. At the end of the third one, Morgana decides to attack. She has to pull extra power from Thulia through the mark the linking procedure left, but she manages to destroy the hell-spawn at the expense of taking major damage herself. Thulia almost runs herself out of power healing her. Thulia puts together some information for the medical people, and then they head back to Whateley. --> At Whateley Morgana, her sister Ceridwen Jones and Caitlin head for Doyle Medical while Ms. Grimes and Mrs. Horton debrief Thulia. That evening, Morgana finally wakes up in Doyle Medical. She gegts a big hug from Thulia, then Dr. Tennant says she can probably go back to her dorm the next day. Characters In order of appearance, except for people moved up to build a training team. Part 1 *Mutant Mayhem Machine - “training” team created to reserve a table. **Dragonsfyre - Morgana Jones - **Glyph - Bianca St. Claire - Morgana's roommate **Backtrack - Bailley - (mention) **Calliope **Eisenmädel - Erica von Abendritter **Okami - Hikaru Myoujin ***Kurenai - Hikaru’s AIPA **Lapin - Tia - Lucretia Del Bosque **Tidestriker - Vic - *Zapper - - (mention) *Matsu - Michelle Brown *Bella Horton - Poe house mother *Maidenclaw - Chessa Barnes *Elyzia Grimes - Mystic Arts teacher. *Hermione - Estelle - Stuck-up pest *La Mage Blanche - Antoinette - Likewise *Geoffrey Mazarin - Whateley Headmaster *Gravedigger - ** amadeus - a ghost Gravedigger is hauling around *Penny Dreadful - (mention) *Timothy King *Inkblood - - campus information broker. (1 conversation) *Dragonblade - A. J. Blackstone **Smokey - AJ's familiar *White Snake - *Sister Secret a.k.a Milena - Dickenson RA *Elspeth Plimsoll - Dickinson assistant house mother *Nephandus - - black devisor-mage *Major Smith - head of mercenaries *Thulia - - demon - or something. Part 2 *Reinforce - Adam Carlisle - one scene *Toison - Dawn-Renee ? - *Calliope - - (mention) *Dr. Ophelia Tenent - Doyle Medical staff, also does healing magic *Eldritch - Caitlin Bardue - Range boss and oddball magic user *Pejuta - Kayda Franks - Native American shaman, tests for Class X taint (mention) *Fey - Nichole Reilly - Sidhe mage (mention) *Tiff Lock - Melville RA *Concierge - Ms. Bellamy - Melville house parent *unnamed administrator (probably not Amelia Hartford - she was probably gone by then) *a bunch of Mercenaries, who will never be heard of again. *Flowergirl - ? - student in Magic Concepts *Amanda Tolman - Teacher in BMA *Mouse - - student in BMA *Crysis - - student in BMA Part 3 * Ceridwen Jones - Morgana's sister * Bruce (Imp) - works with Thulia * Tanau - Thulia's grandmother *Vanity Girl - Vanessa Barton - Part 4 *sQjU5qVccFLd - a psychophagus *Lots of secondary characters created by the hell-spawn for its scenarios. Category:Stories Category:Gen2 Category:Astrodragon